yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch anime/International Adaptations
Italian Dub The Italian dub runs on Cartoon Network Italy and Boing Italy. The first two seasons were produced off of the American English dub, but the third season onwards is produced off the Japanese version. Dutch Dub The Dutch dub ran on Nickelodeon Netherlands, based on the American version, aired from EP001 to EP033. Swedish Dub The Swedish dub aired on Cartoon Network Nordic and it was based on the American dub, with the only first season were dubbed. The ending song has been shortended in that dub. Hebrew Dub The Hebrew dub of the anime series was made and it was based on the American dub, with only the first season dubbed with Hebrew subtitles. Polish Dub The Polish dub ran on Cartoon Network Poland and it was based on the American version, with only the 2 seasons dubbed. Romanian Dub The Romanian dub, called "Ceasul Yo-Kai Watch", based off the American version, aired on the Romanian feed of Cartoon Network. Greek Dub Along with Cyborg Kuro-chan, Yo-Kai Watch being the one of the few anime to aired on Greek; the Greek dub ran on Greek feed of Nickelodeon and it was based on the American version. The first season were only dubbed. Turkish Dub The Turkish dub aired on the Turkey feed of Cartoon Network and it's based on American version, with only the first 2 seasons aired. The ending song has been extended a bit in this dub and it's translated in Turkish. Korean Dub The Korean dub began running on on October 28, 2014. In this dub, the characters and settings are localized to take place in South Korea. The series spanned four seasons and wrapped up on October 16, 2018, and was followed up by Yo-kai Watch Shadowside on April 23, 2019. A numerous amount of segments and episodes were cut from the series' run, most often due to obscene content and explicit references to Japanese culture/folklore. At one point in 2015, the series began rerunning on . Russian Dub The Russian dub has aired based off the English version. No dub of the second and third season has been known to be produced. The first 13 dubbed episodes has been released by Nintendo Russia on YouTube. Spanish Dub The Latin American Spanish dub airs on Disney XD, while the European Spanish dub airs on Boing. In both cases, the first two seasons of the dub are based on the American English version; however, the third season of the European version is based off the Japanese version, while the Spanish version remains off the American dub as is. The Latin American Spanish dub is done by Marmao. Group, an Latin American Spanish anime dubbing studios while the European Spanish dub is done by Viz Media Europe. Currently the European Spanish dub no longer airing on the Spain feed of Boing for no reason. Portuguese Dub The Brazilian Portuguese dub airs on Disney XD, while the European Portuguese dub airs on Cartoon Network. Both dubs are based off the English version, however the European Portuguese dub has not run any of Season 3 yet. German Dub The German dub began running on May 9th, 2016 on Nickelodeon with the first season, based on the American version, being the only season that was dubbed. French Dub The French dub airs on Boing and Gulli. Like the European Spanish dub, the first two seasons were produced off the American English version, but Season 3 is based off the Japanese version. Boing usually airs episodes with heavy censors (to the point of full segment cuts) while Gulli airs them uncut, though there is often a long delay inbetween episodes airing on the two networks. Asian-English Dub An Asian-English version of the series aired on Toonami and Cartoon Network Asia in Singapore, Indonesia, Malaysia, and Thailand in 2015. Unlike the Western-English dub, it keeps almost all of the Japanese signage and edits while the dialogue retains all of the verbal tics, Japanese names, and Japanese opening/ending themes. The dub is produced entirely uncut over the Japanese visuals, with the networks it airs on making edits as they are needed to comply to local standards and laws. It is known to have aired at least 100 episodes, but due to the shutdown of Toonami Asia, it is currently on hiatus. English Dub The anime series has went on to air on Disney XD in the United States on October 5, 2015, a month before the North American release date of Yo-kai Watch video game. It also aired on the Canadian channel Teletoon, and on Cartoon Network in the UK and South Africa through Season 2. In addition to airing on Disney XD, episodes were released on the official Yo-kai Watch YouTube channel every Thursday. The anime also aired on the Disney XD block on Disney Channel at December 18, 2015, which marks the first Disney XD series to air on another channel that isn't an original program. As of 2019, the dub is no longer airs on Disney XD, but it still available on the Disney online streaming service. The anime also broadcasted across channels in European, Middle Eastern and African territories starting from Spring 2016, after the anime became a success in North America.Yo-kai Watch Anime Series Coming to the UK This Spring Recast On December 16, 2017, confirmed that he would no longer be participating in any Yo-kai Watch-related projects, even though he didn't state any reasons. Three days later, , who is best known for voicing Whisper confirmed that all of the Yo-kai Watch anime voice actors were recast https://twitter.com/joeydauria/status/943142206663094272 due to budget cuts. This led to the fans worrying about the voice actors sounding not as they want it to be and Yo-kai Watch Blasters having to handle a longer delay. When Blasters was announced, it was confirmed that the original voice actors reprised their roles after months of no news and that the anime series would have a new cast, with taking over due to budget costs. Sometime before Season 3 premiered on Disney XD in the United States, some of the new voice actors shared their roles all over social media. Reaction & Reception The voice actor recast for the Yo-kai Watch anime series proved to be somewhat controversial in the fandom. While some of the fans praised the recasted voices, others didn't like them at all. The most notable example is Whisper, whose voice sounds the most different from his previous English dub portrayal. The negative reception piled up even more when the dub edits started to degrade in quality, such as blanking out signs rather than translating some of them, leaving Japanese-language errors present in various scenes and censoring out Usapyon's Invader Mode. None of those were present in the European dubs (that based off the Japanese dub), as they were handled by a different company, including Viz Media Europe. Some of the episodes were also reordered for unknown reasons, and as of now, several segments have been presumed to be skipped. The reordering has proved to be controversial, to the point of the official Twitter account poking fun at it. Indonesian Dub Indonesian version aired in Indosiar since January 17, 2016 every Sunday at 8.30 West Indonesia Time. English Re-dub An additional English dub began broadcast on Cartoon Network's South African feeds on April 13, 2019, starting from Season 3 at EP077 and serving as a continuation to the previous episodes of the American dub, using localized names and anime-only terms from earlier seasons. Unlike the American version's third season but like that of the European dubs, it appears to be uncut in its order and dubbing with edits being applied by the network. Not a lot of details about the producers of the dub are known at the time. It's likely the dub was produced due to Viz Media Europe being unable to license the third season of the American dub, or the producer of the American dub never dubbed the entire series. This dub were also seperated from the Asian English dub. Chinese Dub The Taiwanese Mandarin version was very popular and aired on YoYo TV in 7PM through EP169, before its premiere from EP170 on Animax Taiwan. In Hong Kong, the Cantonese version airs on TVB. Arabic Dub The Arabic dub of this anime series is aired on Spacetoon. The production of this dub was done by Venus Centre. The first two seasons were dubbed off English, with certain episodes skipped due to censorship. No dub of the third season is known to be produced. Several Yo-kai Watch ''merchadises were released in the Arab world and available at Spacetoon Store website, and etc. meaning that the series is a moderate success in the Arab world. Despite it's moderate success, M01 were announced to be dubbed in Arabic (based off the English version), but currently if it's was dubbed or not. Hindi Dub The Hindi dub of M01 aired on a India channel. Official English Subs In Fall 2018, Animax Asia was announced to have bought the rights to later episodes of Yo-kai Watch (as well as ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside). Starting from EP170, the series premiered on April 24, 2019, and will finish its run with EP214 on June 25, 2019, with Shadowside's premiere on the day following. To add this, the Mandarin dub were aired on Animax Taiwan. Category:Anime